War of hearts (Par Quatre8ss)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Harry, las de la guerre, finit par avouer son amour pour… (pour le savoir, il faut lire la suite ! XD)


**ATTENTION ! NOUS SOMMES PASSES AU FORUM ! VENEZ DONC NOUS REJOINDRE LA BAS POUR PASSER COMMANDE !**

 **TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui, tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre forum, et reviewer le mois en cours

* * *

Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire !

Quatre8ss a décidé de répondre à la commande de Cocolita 1804 qui voulait un OS Un Harry Potter las de la guerre qui se retrouve lors de la bataille finale à avouer son amour pour Voldemort

* * *

Petit mot des l'auteurs : J'espère de tout cœur que le texte qui va suivre plaira à la personne qui en a fait la commande, à savoir Cocolita1804.

Je remercie **Almayen** de m'autoriser à utiliser M. Podfleur dans cet OS.

 **Bonne lecture !**

Je ne reçois ni gallions, ni mornilles, ni noises avec cette histoire. Alors, pensez aux reviews !

Résumé : Harry, las de la guerre, finit par avouer son amour pour… (pour le savoir, il faut lire la suite ! XD)

 _Diclaimers : L'univers "Harry Potter" appartient à JK Rowling. __Les paroles de la chanson « War of Hearts » **(en gras italique)** ont été écrites par Tofer Brown et Maggie Eckford du groupe Ruelle._

* * *

 **War of hearts**

 _ **Come to me**_  
 _ **In the night hours**_

 _Le Lord Noir avait lancé un ultimatum : il offrait une heure de répit avant de reprendre la bataille._

 _ **I will wait for you**_

 _Henry Podfleur avait une heure pour le rejoindre dans la Forêt Interdite, sinon les combats reprendraient, sans aucune pitié._

 _ **And I can't sleep**_  
 _ **Cause thoughts devour**_  
 _ **Thoughts of you consume**_

 _Henry devait rencontrer Celui-qui-n'avait-pas-de-nez, ou Sans-Nez, pour les intimes, dans la forêt. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, ses mains étaient moites, ses jambes légèrement tremblantes. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Combien de nuits de sommeil avait-il perdues à cause de ses pensées tourmentées concernant sa mission et son rôle-clé pour mettre un terme à tout ceci ? Trop. Cela avait assez duré. Il était temps d'en finir._

 _Mais avant de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui, il s'accorda un dernier moment de communion avec ses parents, Patmol et Lunard. Quelques mots échangés, avant de se quitter avec une promesse :_

 _ **Stay with me a little longer**_

 _Malgré leur absence, rester avec lui dans son cœur. Toujours._

 _ **I will wait for you**_  
 _ **Shadows creep**_  
 _ **And want grows stronger**_  
 _ **Deeper than the truth**_

 _Pendant ce temps, Voldy (le prénom de Sans-Nez) attendait avec une sorte d'envie croissante, languissante, l'arrivée du jeune adolescent._

 _Henry apparut enfin. Il n'avait plus si peur. Sans laisser le temps à Voldy de dire un mot, il ferma les yeux et se mit à chanter :_

 _ **I can't help but love you**_ _(Je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer)_  
 _ **Even though I try not to**_ _(même si j'ai bien essayé de ne pas le faire)_ _ **  
I can't help but want you**_ _(Je ne peux m'empêcher de te désirer)_  
 _ **I know that I'd die without you**_ _(Je sais que, sans toi, je mourrais.)_

« Quoi ?! Il a _chanté, ça,_ à _Voldy_!?»

Ron eut à peine le temps de hocher affirmativement de la tête, que Rose s'exclama, outrée :

« Mais je croyais que Henry était amoureux de Paco ?!»

Ron affaissa les épaules et soupira. Quand vingt minutes plus tôt, sa petite fille Rose lui avait demandé :

« Papa, est-ce que tu peux me raconter une histoire ?»

Il avait hésité (ce petit rituel du soir incombait à Hermione d'habitude), mais devant les grands yeux chocolat, insistants, de la fillette, il n'avait pu qu'accepter d'un :

« Bien sûr, ma petite citrouille en pâte d'amande. »

Ron se redressa, serra le poing -en cachette-, et sourit avec bienveillance à Rosie. Il lui expliqua le plus calmement possible :

« Non, ma petite licorne, je te l'ai déjà dit à maintes reprises : Paco La Fouine est un sale type. Si Henry le suivait tout le temps à un moment de l'histoire, c'est parce qu'il le soupçonnait d'être le complice de l'affreux Voldy Sans-Nez.

\- Oui, mais Paco n'a rien dit quand sa tata Bellatriche lui a demandé s'il s'agissait bien d'Henry. C'est grâce à lui qu'Henry a pu s'enfuir. »

Le commentaire de Ron (« _Henry aime passionnément Guenièvre »)_ passa inaperçu auprès de sa fille car elle était lancée dans un plaidoyer enthousiaste, avide de lui fournir des preuves évidentes de l'attachement réciproque entre Henry et Paco : « Et Henry a sauvé Paco des terribles flammes : c'est bien la preuve qu'il tient à lui !

\- Ils se détestent ! cria presque Ron, faisant sursauter et taire Rose. Désolé de te gâcher le suspense, mais Henry épousera Guenièvre parce qu'ils s'aiment !

\- Mais... C'est triste et trop dommage. »

La petite fille fit à son tour une moue et soupira de désespoir.

Ron regarda le plafond décoré de stickers étoilés qui brillaient dans le noir, priant Merlin de lui venir en aide. Il poursuivit :

« Je n'avais pas fini. Donc : Voldy était d'abord sous le choc par cette déclaration d'amour.

\- Tout comme moi. Tu es sûr qu'il a _chanté_ ça à _**lui**_ _?_ »

Ron continua son récit, sans prendre en compte l'intervention de Rose :

« Et là, une infime partie en lui fût touchée par cet élan d'amour envers sa personne. Son cœur se mit à grossir, à grossir, à grossir et à battre. Il avait à nouveau une âme et non plus un cœur de pierre. C'est à ce moment que Ruan le Brave… »

Ron continua son récit jusqu'à ce que les yeux de la fillette soient fermés pour de bon. C'est-à-dire quinze minutes plus tard, et une poignée de poudre de rêve versée à son insu dans le verre d'eau que Rose lui avait réclamé.

OooooO

« Hermione, est-ce qu'il reste du chocolat confectionné par maman quelque part ? » demanda Ron, en entrant dans la chambre à coucher où Hermione l'attendait sur le lit, un livre à la main.

« Ron, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de raconter à notre fille que son parrain a vaincu Voldemort avec une déclaration d'amour en chanson !? » questionna-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur sa page.

« Tu nous as entendus ? »

Hermione remonta un peu plus la couverture sur elle et indiqua du doigt le haut-parleur du babyphone qui communiquait avec celui installé dans la chambre de leur petite fille de deux ans et demi.

Ron expliqua tout en fouillant dans un tiroir :

« Ma chérie, c'est une petite fille. Elle n'a pas besoin de connaître la vraie histoire maintenant. La violence, les décès, on peut lui épargner tout ça. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

\- Si, mais il va bien falloir un jour lui avouer que ce conte ne raconte pas la vérité.

\- L'amour du charmant Ruan le Brave envers sa dulcinée Jane est pourtant vrai.

\- Tu parles de Miss Jane Je-sais-tout ?

\- Ah, tu as entendu ça aussi.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu ça aussi. »

Hermione se retint de sourire devant l'air penaud de son mari, rougissant, qui baissait le regard sous l'air courroucé de son épouse.

« Ouh.»

Hermione porta une main à son ventre rebondi de femme enceinte de huit mois. Ron la fixa avec inquiétude, oubliant aussitôt sa quête de chocolat et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle le rassura et prit sa main pour la poser à l'endroit où leur fils à naître donnait des coups de pied vigoureux. Elle ferma le livre en ayant pris soin de marquer la page à laquelle elle s'était arrêtée.

« Désolé, fiston, je n'ai pas trouvé cette tablette de chocolat.

\- Qui a besoin de chocolat quand on a la plus délicieuse des gourmandises sous la main ? »

Hermione arqua un sourcil de manière suggestive et bomba sa généreuse poitrine de femme enceinte.

Ron se pencha pour l'embrasser. Presque aussitôt, il se dégagea légèrement pour s'exclamer, indigné :

« C'est toi qui l'as mangé ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'attraper la nuque de son mari et de reprendre les lèvres de Ron pour un long baiser de bonne nuit.

ooooo

Neuf ans plus tard...

Draco reposa le manuscrit qu'il lisait avec attention. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry allongé sur le lit, les yeux clos, ses doigts battant la mesure.

Harry écoutait tranquillement de la musique avec un casque sur la tête.

Draco sourit en voyant les lèvres de Potter bouger légèrement pour chanter.

 _ **I can't help but be wrong in the dark**_  
 _ **Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts**_  
 _ **I can't help but want oceans to part**_  
 _ **Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts**_

Après quelques instants, Draco dit calmement :

« Je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer, même si j'ai bien essayé de ne rien éprouver envers toi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de te désirer. Je sais que, sans toi, je mourrais. Tu es ma raison de vivre. Ça m'effraie de savoir que je t'aime autant. Si seulement tu m'aimais aussi. Tu es mon âme sœur. »

« Je peux t'entendre, Draco.»

« Quoi ?... Comment ? » Draco feinta la nonchalance pour cacher son embarras.

Harry expliqua, en retirant le casque de ses oreilles et tout en se redressant, il le fit glisser pour le positionner dernière sa nuque :

« Même si ça joue de la musique, je peux encore entendre quelqu'un me déclarer sa flamme avec passion.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Potter.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Je ne faisais que réciter à voix haute un passage du devoir de Rose. Tiens, lis ce passage. (Il donna la feuille à Harry, qui rangeait son casque, puis se glissa sous les couvertures.) Une chose est sûre, cette petite a de l'imagination.

\- Tu as demandé à tes élèves de première année d'écrire une chanson d'amour ?

\- Pas du tout. La consigne était de raconter la Bataille Finale, d'une autre manière que celle qu'on peut lire dans les manuels d'histoire.

\- Je suis encore plus confus » admit Harry lui rendant le parchemin et en se rapprochant de Draco qui mordillait le bout de sa plume car il hésitait sur la note à mettre à sa brillante élève.

« Moi aussi, au début, je ne comprenais pas, mais Rose explique qu'elle a retranscrit le récit, tel que son père lui racontait le soir pour s'endormir. »

Harry s'apprêtait à faire une remarque sur cette information, mais son attention était captivée par les longs doigts fins de Draco qui faisaient se mouvoir la plume. Son écriture était élégante et soignée. Harry mit de côté ses pensées sur la dextérité des doigts de Draco et s'étonna de la note mise par ce dernier : Draco avait opté pour un E.

Le devoir de Rose semblait pourtant répondre à toutes les exigences imposées par la consigne. Du moins pour le peu qu'il en avait lu.

Draco se justifia en disant que Rose devait faire attention à ne pas s'égarer trop loin dans les réflexions personnelles et garder un point de vue neutre.

Quand il eut terminé d'écrire sa remarque, il envoya les copies corrigées, ainsi que sa plume, se poser sur le bureau d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Rose explique qu'elle a toujours été fascinée, bien qu'un brin sceptique, sur la manière dont son père... finissait son récit... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je t'écoute, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Tu me déshabilles, Potter. Alors que j'essaie d'avoir une conversation.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ? »

Harry était sceptique. Ça aurait bien été la première fois. Cependant, Draco avait le droit de refuser ses avances, il se devait donc de poser la question.

Draco était tenté de calmer les ardeurs de son compagnon par l'affirmative. Cependant, il est vrai qu'il n'avait plus grand-chose d'important à dire dans l'immédiat et Harry avait patiemment attendu que Draco ait terminé ses corrections de copies. Tout comme il attendait sagement l'autorisation du blond pour continuer à le dévêtir. Draco admit finalement, de sa voix traînante :

« Bien sûr que non... »

Et d'ajouter pour lui-même, tout en aidant l'autre homme dans son effeuillage méticuleux : _« Henry Podfleur.»_

 **Fin**

 **Alors, un commentaire particulier à faire ?**

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.**


End file.
